


Buddy Holly | Patrick Verona x OC |

by TonyStarks_Girl



Category: 10 Things I Hate About You (1999)
Genre: Buddy Holly - Freeform, F/M, Food Fight, For Jay, a 90s teen movie in a short fic basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 05:57:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10825173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarks_Girl/pseuds/TonyStarks_Girl
Summary: What's with these homies dissing my girl?





	Buddy Holly | Patrick Verona x OC |

Verona sat down at the round lunch table, sidling up next to his girlfriend as she stared at her lunch. He popped a fresh toothpick in his mouth, having discarded the other one before his smoke break prior to the lunch bell ringing. "What's up, love?"  
  
She sighed. "Not now, Patrick."  
  
"Come on, what's the problem?" He asked, tearing her pizza in half. "Not like there's a point to feeling like hell and keeping things that way. Talk to me. That's kinda why I'm here, yeah?"  
  
"I ran into those bitches earlier." Jay mumbled.  
  
"Babe, the entirety of the school is 'those bitches' in my language."  
  
"You know who I'm talking about." She grumbled.  
  
"Yeah, I do. So what? Don't pay 'em any mind, simple as that." Patrick pulled off some cheese and stuffed it in his mouth. "They aren't worth the time."  
  
"It's not easy. They make me feel so... Insignificant, every time I'm around them. And like I don't deserve someone like you."  
  
"Jay, the entire school thinks I ate a duck, what in the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"I mean... You're an awesome guy, and handsome too. Charming... Funny..."  
  
"Normally I'd tell you to keep going, but I'll cut it short for right now. I'm weird, okay? And I don't give a damn. I literally do not care about the rumors or what anyone thinks about me. I am who I am and I own that shit."  
  
Jay pushed her tray in front of her boyfriend. She had no appetite at all. Patrick was trying, which was sweet, but it just wasn't working. He wasn't wired with the give-a-damn gene; she was. And she most certainly gave a damn. "You don't get it, Patrick, and you never will. So just drop it."  
  
Patrick set his jaw and dropped the pizza down onto the tray. For a moment, they sat together in the most uncomfortable silence. He looked around the lunchroom, chewing on his toothpick until he saw the people that Jay used to call her friends before they turned on her. Assholes. "I'll be back." He said, standing up and approaching them.  
  
Jay furrowed her brows and watched him go, brown eyes widening when she realized where he was headed. "Patrick, don't!"  
  
"Too late!" He called, all playfulness gone now. He didn't typically let these type of things get to him, but it was different with Jay. Her spirit was too soft. Good thing his wasn't. "Hey." He said to the group, placing his hands on the table and looking at all of them. "What's this I hear about you mistreating my girlfriend?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." One person said, feigning ignorance. It was one thing to to it behind someone's back; it was a different beast entirely when it came to doing it in front of someone's face that _wasn't_  a friendly.  
  
"Bullshit, you know what I'm bloody talkin' about."  
  
"So? Look, dude, go away. Nobody cares about you or your stupid girlfriend."  
  
Patrick growled and snapped his toothpick in half, spitting the portion still in his mouth at the teen before punching him in the nose and knocking him out of his chair. The girls at the table screamed before the teen stood back up and took a swing of his own at the physically-superior male. Patrick easily sidestepped, the other student's fist connecting with Joey Donner's face instead.  
  
 _"HEY MAN!"_ Joey shouted as he was knocked back against a table, sending a tray of food into the head cheerleader's lap. She screeched and grabbed the closest milk carton, intending to throw it at the popular boy, but instead missed and decked a teacher with it. And as soon as the teacher slammed a plate of spaghetti into another teacher's face, it was all over. The cafeteria was a warzone; food and fists were flying everywhere. Jay screeched and hid underneath the table. Yony wouldn't appreciate the sight of ranch dressing in her hair at her appointment later...  
  
Patrick swerved his way under food and threw a couple more punches before making his way back to his girlfriend, grinning like the dork he secretly was. He slid underneath the table and cupped her face, drawing her in for a deep kiss. "Clearly you need help standing up to your bullies, so don't fret, babe! I'm always here for you, and I don't give a flying fuck what anyone's got to say about us. I don't care! I'm yours and you're mine!"  
  
"For all time." Jay grinned and pulled her boyfriend into another kiss as the chaos around them ensued. 


End file.
